


内容警告

by this_is_war



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Full spoilers, M/M, Post-Canon, That Post-Canon AU where Cable is broke so he has to move in with Wade
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_war/pseuds/this_is_war
Summary: “什么？”Cable一直坐在沙发上带着批判情绪看CNN。这是一套设施齐全的公寓，甚至配着漂亮的家具，但...有些东西不太对。“女房东，我没想到会通过她的面试，还是在你非要跟着一起来的情况下。”“你其他的面试都失败了。”“是啊，我带上面具时人们不愿意相信我，但我不带的话他们又觉得我有什么传染病，这其实挺有趣的。”“你说你真的很喜欢这地方，所以我想帮帮你。”Cable继续怒视着电视，“这真的是你们这个时代的重要新闻频道？他们只是在瞎说而已。”





	内容警告

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Content Warnings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736725) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



> 写给midnightwriter。  
> 受longtimeliarmidnightwriter启发：Cable没有钱什么的，所以他去跟Deadpool住在一起了。和预期一样，同居生活充满家庭琐碎和争吵。(原文作者联系方式在文末)  
> \--  
> 请大家去给原文点个小爱心吧！！！

        新地方很好，好得奇怪，房租在纽约相当实惠，临近公园，天花板没漏水。在面试期间，慷慨的房东甚至没有对Wade和Cable的脸说些什么，也没要求转诊或预付一个月的定金。

        但他们现在能搬出汽车旅馆了，至少这点让人松了口气，之前的费用已经在Wade的口袋里烧了个大洞。“你对老太太有镇定作用还是怎么的？”Wade一边问，一边打开打包箱里那些活过了他试图永久自焚后还剩下的东西。

        “什么？”Cable一直坐在沙发上带着批判情绪看CNN。这是一套设施齐全的公寓，甚至配着漂亮的家具，但...有些东西不太对。

        “女房东，我没想到会通过她的面试，还是在你非要跟着一起来的情况下。”

        “你其他的面试都失败了。”

        “是啊，我带上面具时人们不愿意相信我，但我不带的话他们又觉得我有什么传染病，这其实挺有趣的。”

        “你说你真的很喜欢这地方，所以我想帮帮你。”Cable继续怒视着电视，“这真的是你们这个时代的重要新闻频道？他们只是在瞎说而已。”

        “恩，现在不是黄金时段。我早告诉你了，CNN唯一值得看的就是Anderson Cooper（1），因为他真的挺辣。你觉得CNN很糟糕吗？换Fox News。等等，也许你更不该去尝试Fox，你太符合他们目标人群的特征了，我可不想要你变得更疯一些。”

        “什么目标人群？”

        “你是个老白人，见鬼了，你太白了，你连头发都是白的！而你现在正转去Fox台，简直太棒了。”Wade绝不该教Cable怎么用电视遥控器。“你们在未来就没有电视吗？”

        “不是这样。”电视里愤怒的老人们正抱怨着自由党不满新总统把人类称作动物，经典的Fox桥段。“这什么？这也算是个新闻频道？”

        “说实话你可以把它当做邪恶版本的娱乐频道。”Wade充满爱意的将自己幸存的Funko Pops收藏放在书架上，书架上原有的书被塞到最近的水池下面。

        “开始明白这世界为什么变成地狱了。”

        “恩，行吧，没看上任何一个新闻主播。现在把那个给我。”Wade抓住遥控器并将频道切换成国家地理。“来看看这个。漂亮的鱼，好看的珊瑚，让人放松，让你想把枪放下去做瑜伽，不是吗？”Cable的枪到底为什么这么大？他是不是过度补偿点啥？

        “没有。”

        Wade摇了摇头，把遥控器插进腰带。“也许女房东有喜欢伤疤的性癖好什么的。我看不出你能帮到什么忙。没人会好好看着你然后想‘哇哦，模仿租户！’而不是‘这人正打算杀些人然后把尸体的一些部位放在冰箱里’。”

        Cable转头看了Wade一眼。“我是个心灵感应者。”

        “很遗憾听到这个，听起来会传染。”

 _ _意思是我能读你的想法__ _ _，__ _ _脑残__ _ _。__ Cable沉闷的声音在Wade脑内嗡嗡作响。

        “等等，什么？你从没说过！”Wade在把他化石一样的Pop-Tarts（2）收藏放进冰箱时僵住了。“你是个变种人？那你干嘛跟着我闲逛？而不是跟那些X宝宝们一起住X豪宅？”

        “是你提议的。”Cable委婉的说。

        “...你没对我使用绝地武士的念力？”Wade对他皱起眉头。

        “没，对有治愈因子的人不起作用，但是我的确轻推了女房东一下。”Cable又转回去看电视。“我住进大宅可能会搞砸时间线，所以谢谢。”

        “恩，是的，必须有人时刻留意你，”Wade喃喃道。当所有破烂事搞定后，他们从孤儿院走超级英雄pose步也累了，其他人就都回家了，Cable看起来非常…好吧…迷茫。毕竟他为了拯救Wade的小命把自己回家的单程票炸了。“而且我还欠了点你的人情？即使我不想让你这么干？”Wade的手腕转了个圈。

        “你不欠我，正相反，你阻止了我犯下严重的错误。”

        “…哦，我明白这是什么了。”Wade背着手走向沙发，“这就像Chewbacca[楚巴卡]和Han Solo[汉·索罗]。”

        “谁？”

        “你没看过Star Wars？天啊，我还以为这个系列永远不会结束。如果有天太阳变成超新星，我们的后代会死在电影院里，屏幕上还放着《最后的绝地武士：帝国归来》。”Wade深吸了一口气，“Chewbacca跟在Han Solo身边，因为他欠Han Solo一条命。”

        Cable哼哼了一声，继续看电视上游来游去的鱼。

        “这个比喻有点符合现况，也许我的人设有点像Han Solo的衍生，而你完全就是Chewbacca，大枪，哇啊，还有易怒的情绪问题，可能没那么毛茸茸，但你可以朝那个方向努力。”Wade勉强依靠在沙发边缘上，这样他就能盯着Cable的双眼了，“你还对我隐瞒了什么？”

        “隐瞒什么？”

        “我们现在是室友，我可不想每周发现一个超能力，除非你有个跟吸尘器相关的超能力。”

        “心灵感应，心灵遥感，就只是这样。”

        “所以你为什么是个Alpha级别的变种人——”，Wade检查了一下自己的笔记，“如果你只是一个丑陋版的Jean Grey？你甚至没有凤凰之力。等等，你有吗？”Wade眯起眼打量Cable。

        Cable凝视了Wade很长时间，“我完全不知道你刚刚在胡说什么。”

        “真棒，让我们把这个状态保持下去。我注视着你呢Phoebacca[凤巴卡]” 

#

        除了喜欢嘲讽的看电视外，Cable更喜欢做个懒鬼并花大把的时间上网。所以当有天晚上Wade半唱着歌回家，看到Cable和Domino在沙发上时，Wade有那么一点点恼火，真的。“嘿，如果你想带个妹子看Netflix并睡了她，至少去你房间并把袜子挂在门上。”

        Domino翻了个白眼。“冷静点狗屎Wade，我们只是在说话。”

        真的，Wade认真检查后，每个人都穿着衣服呢。他们一直在看一台银色笔记本上的东西，Wade凑近看了看后发现那也不是色情片，而是一些关于萨赫勒地带（3）沙漠化的无聊文章。Domino毫不犹豫的一只手收起电脑，另一只手推开了Wade 的脸。

        “好吧，说些什么？”Wade后退了点疑惑的问，“另外，我知道你们两个是官方的主推cp，但这完全不是那种同人。”

        Domino朝Cable的方向扬了扬下巴，“他想改正这个世界，我也加入了。或许会挺有趣的。”

        “改正世界？现在白色救世主这件事有点过分了。”Wade对Cable说，“这事会反火的！那些X人们会派我、毕肖普和金刚狼来偷你屁股，然后我不得不在背后对他们两个开枪，接着一切都炸开了。（4）”

        Cable哼了一声，他对Domino说：“稍后再谈。”Domino点点头，对Wade竖了个中指后离开了。Domino身后的门刚关上，Cable就关掉了电脑。“在接下来的十几年里，会有第六次大规模的动物灭绝。气候变糟，世界上的大部分地区将无法生存。再加上融化的冰和复活的古代湖泊会释放古代病毒，世界上的大多数人将会引来死亡。”

        “我们怎么改变这个？”

        Cable盯着他，“你想帮忙吗？”

        “会有钱吗？”

        “可能不会有。”

        “那就对了，所以我不干。我们中有个人要付房租。”

        “你自便。”

        “说到这个，你什么时候打算在租金上做点贡献？账单？杂货店？”Wade在空气中的条目上打了几个勾。

        “你想让我帮你做你的工作？”Cable问。

        “不，我一个人挺好的。”Wade布满枪洞的衣服放弃了挣扎被丢到沙发上。“但如果这事像Matthew McConaughey那样老是赖在父母身边里，而我不得不雇佣Sarah Jessica Parker来骗你出去？我很确定她根本不会搭理我。（5）”

        Cable表示：“如果你不想要我在这里，我会离开。”

        “哇哦放松，Phoebacca[凤巴卡]，我没那样说。我只是委婉的指出你几乎是个人形寄生虫。”

        “我会做饭并保持房间清洁。”Cable说。实际上Cable是个相当不错的厨师，尽管他看起来是个纯粹的食肉动物。而且他还洗了衣服，Wade还挺开心的。“我还能为你做点什么？”

        “你的脸，”Wade缓缓的眨了眨眼，“现在离我挺近的。”

        Cable得意的笑了笑，他离Wade只有几英寸远，单膝靠在沙发上靠过去，“是吗？对此你打算做什么？”

        “作者又开始懒得写剧情了，我可以用头撞你，打断你的鼻子，”Wade说，但是他小心翼翼的拉开了自己的面具。当他把面具甩到沙发上时，Cable把他拉过来并吻了他。好了，如果这是某种比胆量的游戏，现在游戏开始了。Wade抓住Cable的肩膀，用Cable对待他的办法回应Cable，舔舐Cable的口腔。这没那么糟糕，实际上还挺不错。

        Cable沉闷的发出好奇的声音。哦，对了，心灵感应，所以Cable能读懂想法或其他的？糟透了，Wade一直都有太多的想法了，通常它们并不是PG-13的分级。他能感到Cable在微微颤抖着肩膀，可能是在忍住笑。操，行吧，如果Cable因此残废了那也是他自己的错！嘿，但是心灵感应也能很酷！大脑是人体最大的性器官，对吧？Wade开始想象被压在沙发上，看着Anderson Cooper的节目，被一个漂亮的，超大的，金属的屌——

        笑声在他们停下接吻呼吸的时候停止了，Cable无奈的轻笑着坐回去并说：“会让你失望的。”

        “你只有个普通的老二？”Wade不满的嘟哝。

        Cable无视了这个问题，“你对Anderson Cooper有点过于痴迷了。”

        “喂，我也许对那只银狐有点迷恋。而且！我突然意识到你现在应该已经熟知了我的各种喜好。”如果Cable能早点说，Wade就会在公共区域的白日梦里提前发出内容警告，试图把他们控制在PG-15的等级，emmm可能吧。

        “有些真的挺奇怪的，”Cable说，“但是我有什么立场来批判呢？”

        “骗子，你现在就是批判我。”

        “...你那些关于橡皮鸭的想法太糟糕了，”Cable承认道。而当Wade选择开口捍卫自己对橡皮鸭的喜爱时，Cable靠过来并轻咬Wade的耳朵，“而那个在厨房台面上被吸爽的想法？我们现在就能做到。”

        划掉内容警告，这事挺棒的。

#

        Wade从没跟Vanessa尝试过在身上涂巧克力，因为她是那些严格控制糖摄入的怪人之一。Wade把这个想法给Cable解释时，Cable困惑的把罐子翻转过来问道：“这条时间线上有那么多食物，而你们选择这个来做爱？”

        “实际上，我用黄瓜做过些很酷的事。还有玉米，因为我曾出于好奇去看过一本BL漫画（6）,但我能告诉你当它断在你屁股里时，这事就一点也不好玩了。”

        Cable拉长了脸，“行吧。”

        “意思是拒绝咯？”

        “没关系，”他停顿了一下，“但不是玉米。”Cable打开了罐子并怀疑的闻了一下，“这到底是什么？”

        “未来没有巧克力了？”

        “未来没有单一栽培的农作物。你已经吃习惯的很多食物在未来都不存在。”Cable选择重新读巧克力的标签，此时Wade对自己室友的信任问题终于厌烦了，他用指头挖了一大块巧克力塞进嘴里，强硬的亲上了Cable，把自己的舌头伸进Cable嘴里。

        Cable僵住了，他发出不可置信的嘶哑声音，把罐子放在了一边并转过身来将Wade推到在床上，舔着嘴里剩下的巧克力。Wade从这个吻里猜到Cable绝对硬了，他咧嘴笑着坐在Cable身上。

        “味道不错？”Wade轻声说。

        Cable恢复了呼吸。“在我的时间里，人们会为了任何尝起来是这个味道的东西而自相残杀。”他这样说道，Wade把这个当做一个“yes”，Cable简直太戏剧性了。

        “但这并不是为你准备的，而是为了我。我想舔遍你的这部分，同时不让我的大脑以为我在用舌头清理汽车发动机。”Wade坏笑着抚摸Cable的金属手臂。

        Cable深吸了一口气。“这会弄得到处都是。”

        “是的！你马上就要感谢我了！”

        “这可不好说，”Cable开始说话，但在Wade把巧克力涂在他金属与肉体相交的脖子上时骤然停下。当Wade俯身缓慢的舔掉巧克力时，Cable发光的眼睛变得明亮起来，发出Wade用嘴喂他巧克力时一样的呻吟。“操，”当他们分开，Cable低声咒骂着，“我之后绝对会后悔的。”

        “闭嘴然后把你的衣服脱掉，Phoebacca。”

        Cable金属的那部分在巧克力的加成下的确变得更加美味，因此Wade准备用掉整瓶巧克力。反正他也不会得糖尿病，治愈因子的好处之一。Wade从他的上臂金属弦上舔下来，用舌头在节片和关节上仔细舔舐时，Cable哽咽的发出受伤的呻吟。Cable硬的非常快，阴茎在腹部留下的潮湿痕迹。

        去含住Cable沉重的屌这个想法变得更加诱人，但Wade决定坚持自己的计划，俯视Cable金属的小臂，俯身舔上了其中一个金属的凹陷。Cable呜咽着任由Wade把巧克力涂抹在他胳膊下的肌腱上，巧克力从他的手臂下侧一只流淌到手腕，Wade朝他笑了笑。

        “感觉怎样？”Wade问。

        “很奇怪。”Cable粗重而含糊地回答。Wade缓慢的舔干净肌腱，Cable迅速的闭上了眼并抽动了一下。

        “挺想让你好好看看下一步。”Wade对他说，拉起Cable的手并把他的大拇指在罐子后盖上刮了一下。Wade将手指慢慢吸入口中，在缝隙处仔细的摩擦追逐味道。Cable瞪大了眼，原本浅浅的喘息突然梗住。Wade只进行到Cable的无名指，一声低吼标志着Cable的耐心终于结束了。Wade被急切的推到在床上，Cable一边急切的亲吻他一边摸索着寻找润滑剂和安全套。

        通常这会花无穷无尽的时间，在Wade看来，Cable夫人明显把他训练的太好了。通常Cable要用上操蛋的永恒来准备前戏，不过现在看来巧克力肯定搞坏了他的程序。Cable用手指快速的将Wade扩张好，在Wade耳边怒吼着将自己推入。上帝啊，那完美的触感像是火焰燃烧。。Wade的脚后跟紧贴着Cable的背然后往下磨蹭，将自己钉在了满是伤疤的皮肤上。

        “有人的引擎加速时间破纪录了，”Wade洋洋得意的说，“说起来甜，甜蜜加速，甜味，你懂了吗？恩？”

        “有些日子我真希望自己没发现你这么辣，”在一串粗重窒息的呻吟中Cable勉强回应。Wade笑起来，他猛地一拉就用牙咬住Cable脖子上的金属，折磨着Cable锁骨位置上的金属部位。Cable抱怨的颤抖着推进，一开始很缓慢。Wade脚后跟用力抵住他的后背，Cable变得更加用力，恩，更好了。

        “来嘛，”Wade低声抱怨，头靠在床头上，“看见过你把人丢进墙里。你能做得更好的，我能承受住。”

        “会有东西坏掉。”Cable说，尽管他在Wade的碰触下微微颤抖着猛操Wade的屁股。

        “那就用你的脑子骗一下我们的好人女房东，告诉她我们在造一个现代艺术建筑或别的什么，就这样，”Cable撞向他时Wade轻抽了口气。“这样更好了，来啊，再加把劲，努力点。”Wade尖叫了一声，有什么东西在身下发出不详的嘎吱声，床在墙上撞得砰砰作响。Cable举起他，双手紧握住Wade屁股并把他粗暴的固定在自己的阴茎上，终于。

        Wade的脑子到嘴的通路出故障了，床架散了。如果Wade不急着呼吸的话，他一定会因Cable正对他傻笑这点更加生气。邻居们肯定都听到这个了，整个街区的邻居。Cable几乎将他折成两半，还像是装上了某个新的齿轮，对着正确的那点钉上去。Wade哭喊出声，手指刮过Cable的手臂试图跟上他的节奏。如果他能的话，本会握住自己的阴茎，不过他不永自己撸也射得出来。有什么东西在Wade肩膀下碎了，Wade野蛮地大笑着射了，像是后知后觉一样把他们两个之间弄得一团糟。Cable咆哮着低下头猛推了一下，又一下，停下来，轻轻颤抖。

        当Wade的脑子恢复正常功能时，他模糊的听到了响亮的敲门声。Wade无力的戳Cable的肩膀直到他抬起头，瞥了一眼肩膀后方，然后全神贯注地看着那边。敲门声停下了。“水栽？”Wade问，啊呀不好，脑子到嘴的通路还在故障中。

        “Kramer夫人，女房东。”Cable解释，Wade迷糊的看着他，“噪音投诉。”

        “啊，这就糟糕了。”Wade说，手从自己身上糟糕的痕迹滑上来指着自己的嘴。Cable盯着他的动作，最后凝视着Wade的嘴唇。

        “是吗？为什么？”

        Wade坏笑着说：“因为我们还剩下半罐和你的脚趾。”

 

 

 

 

 

译者的注释：

（1）Anderson Cooper，是CNN黄金时段的电视节目“Anderson Cooper 360°”的主持人，已公开出柜，头发是白色的，译者觉得有点俊俏！

（2）Pop-Tarts，一种果酱饼干的牌子，涂各种酱的的饼干包裹不同口味果酱。

（3）萨赫勒地带，[非洲](https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E9%9D%9E%E6%B4%B2/81619)北部[撒哈拉沙漠](https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E6%92%92%E5%93%88%E6%8B%89%E6%B2%99%E6%BC%A0/32596)和中部苏丹草原地区之间的一条长超过3,800千米的地带。

（4）此段剧情详见漫画《Cable&Deadpool》9#。

（5）梗来自这两位演员于2006合作的电影《Failure to Launch》，中文译名《赖家王老五》，剧情大致是日渐衰老的父母见大龄爱子（Matthew McConaughey饰）整日赖在这个家里，私下里雇佣了一位漂亮姑娘（Sarah Jessica Parker饰）主动接近儿子特里普，以鼓励儿子独立自主，接下来，就是浪漫事件啦。

（6）原文是yaoi manga，YAOI（日文：やおい、日文罗马字：Yaoi），此词来源于日本的出版流派，涉及日本漫画、同人志，动画和爱好者的艺术创作，它专注于两个男性角色的同性恋关系，并且有比较直接的性描写。

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: manic_intent  
> tumblr: manic-intent.tumblr.com  
> \--  
> Conversation about uncovering a new superpower every week: from talking to @brodinsons on twitter


End file.
